How Crystal Became
by z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains
Summary: Submit your own charecter. Crystal is a Teen with a hard background. But when she stumbles along the Titans, will they be the only ones to save her or will new hero's come to the light? Rated T for Some references to suicide.
1. Finding Crystal

Crystal's POV

I was running, away from my failure, away from my life. All of a sudden, a huge giant purple scorpion started to advance on me. I knew I needed to fight it but I didn't want to ruin the city, so I decided to fight with my hands and feet. As I was fighting, I did a backflip, then **SLAM! **I was thrown into a window. Suddenly I noticed that I was falling, and I let myself fall; I just wanted to end this.

CYBORG'S POV

I was just arguing with Beast Boy about his tofu junk, when **SLAM! **Was heard across the common room. Everybody stopped and started at the now cracked window

"What was that!?" I said. I waited for the alarm to go off, but it never did. Since this had happened everybody stared at the window, wondering it ominous sign. I decided to be brave, I stepped towards the window, and looked outside it. Nothing... Then I looked down, there was a girl, falling, her silvery-blonde hair streaming behind her.

I walked over to Raven, and I looked at her in the eyes. I signaled that she come closer, and whispered to her;

"Throw BB out the window, there's a girl falling." Raven shrugged.

"Sure..." She whispered back.

BEAST BOY'S POV

"DUDES! I've got a joke!" I screamed and not to my surprise, everyone groaned, I ignored them. "What happens when you mix a window and a big bird? …. SLAM! SKAWK!" I was then surrounded by a black aura and thrown out the window. On instinct, I turned into a hummingbird, and flew around. Then I saw a girl. I quickly turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed the girl… she fell limp, so I carried her to our common room, and then yelled at Raven for throwing me out the window.


	2. What's up with crystal?

A/N: Depending on the month I will add on and off for the time being…

PEOPLE IN MY STORY!

Shadow Panther

Charlotte Torrent

Lynn (Phoenix)

Hex Neko-Lengend

Talia Elizabeth O'Malley

Alexandra Winter

Theresa James

AGES OF THE CHARECTERS!

CYBORG: 18

BEAST BOY: 12

STARFIRE: 15

RAVEN: 16

ROBIN: 17

CRYSTAL: 16 and ½

CRYSTAL'S POV

I woke up in a stark white room, the lights gleaming in my blurry eyes. As my eyes came in focus; I looked left and saw a Cyborg. He was white with blue circuitry. He also had chocolate brown skin. I noticed he was working on a huge computer. I looked at my right.

There was a very well-tanned girl whose skin was almost orange! She also had flaming orange hair, and wore a bright purple top with a short skirt. She was talking to someone who was just out of eyesight. I leaned up on my pillows, and saw a boy who had spikey jet-black hair. He had a white and black mask over his eyes. He was wearing a traffic light spandex suit.

As I looked around I noticed another person coming in through the door, he had olive-green hair, and bright green skin. He wore a purple and black suit, with big boots. I scanned the room to see if I had everyone, as I looked, I saw the smallest corner of a cape, I looked even closer into the darkest corner in the room, and saw a girl, who had bright violet hair, in a bob cut of course, she had a royal blue cape, and a very very dark blue leotard. The more I looked at her the more her skin seemed ashen-grey?

Where was I?

RAVEN'S POV

Beep Beep Beep. The heart rate machine was going steady, as I listened it started to go faster with every beep, soon… BEEP BEEP BEBEBEBEBEBEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP flat line.

"CYBORG WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" I screeched at the cybernetic man.

"I don't know but LOOK AT THIS!" he yelled back in reply. I flew over. On the screen of the computer I saw, not red… not white… but….

A/N: WHAT COLOR? (HERE's A List!)

Blue: - What Kind? Other? (NOT PINK) (Sorry):

Green: - What Kind?

Blue/Green: – What Kind?

Teal:

Yellow: - What Kind?

Purple: - What Kind? HAPPY THANKS GIVING!


	3. Umm Crystal?

A/N: WELL TIME FOR MY COLORS… THE COLOR IS TEAL!

SHOUT OUT TO: Storm229…. THANK FOR THE TIP there will be A HUGE chapter soon… EVIL LAUGH!

Now a disclaimer…

z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains: CRYSTAL! GET OVER HERE!

Crystal: jeeze... z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains does not own Teen Titans… Or and of the characters listed in the beginning of the last chapter… All she owns is me the story her account… the plot, and all that other stuff…

z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains: Was that so hard? ON WORD TO THE LAND OF CRYSTAL!

NORMAL POV

In her blood stream were little blotches in the color teal. Raven had gasped.

"What in the world…?" Cyborg trailed off.

ROBIN'S POV

As Cyborg was thinking I saw the girl stirring.

"She's moving!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh…" She groaned, "Where am I?" She sat up in the cot. I saw her wispy lightly tinted silver hair, and her blue long sleeved shirt seemed to have some sort of pointed oval shapes, all in a sort of… triangle?

CRYSTAL'S POV

As I sat up I noticed my head was pounding, _not _a good sign. Something bad was about to happen, and I was in the center of it.

"I said… Where AM I?" I asked again, a little more forcefully. The red-head looked at me startled, and then turned to the spiky-haired dude.

"We took you into our tower… You are in Jump City, California on a small island, in the Teen Titans Tower." The boy said. All my memories rushed back to me.

"Aww; God Dang it!" I screeched. "Why do people always have to be heroes!? WHY do I always go to towns with heroes!?" I was seething.

"Umm… what is wrong?" the red-head said innocently. I growled.

STARFIRE'S POV

This girl was _CRAZY! _She was acting just because we saved her life. She had made even Raven gasp at what Cyborg had shown her.

"How about we give our names in exchange for hers?" I asked. Every one nodded except the girl.

Robin went first; "Hello, I'm Robin leader of the Titans." Oh I love it when he's being all leader like! He's so cute. But soon Cyborg went.

"I'm Cyborg." He said simply. Next went Raven. She pulled her hood up.

"Hello I am Raven." Now I'll go!

"Hi! I'm Starfire." Beast boys turn.

"Umm… I Beast boy, but you can call me BB!" He said blushing at the end. Then Cyborg Piped up.

"Or Grass stain!" We all laughed except BB.

"DUUDE!" BB yelled. Those made us laugh harder.

CRYSTALS POV

Then everyone looked at me. I felt bad, really bad. Like I was being shrunk or blowing up. Then my eyes glowed blue, and then pipes were bursting, and water was spraying everywhere. _Man!_ I thought to myself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I heard then everything went black…

Sorry that this took so long homework, losing the written up of this, holidays, and A big 7th grade placement test to accel got in my way so SORRY!

DO you want me to have funny villan intro's?


	4. Hey guys?

HELLO!

Umm. Well I Am introducing all of your wonderful ocs in this chapter, Have fun and enjoy this new chapter, It will be the longest yet I AM DETERMINED! The Introductions will be short though so heads up… HEADS UP!

By the way I will show about the different villain intro thing…..

SOON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ferretflame… It's not too late and thanks for the tips I am trying hard!

Shout out to my 7 people following and so on…

AmbrosiaMaestro

BalancedHex1232

Emmeline C. Thornbrooke

FluffyDarkUnicorn

Storm229

Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13

ravenfan253

z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains: Gizmo Get you but over here and show these people my- I mean our great new intros!

Gizmo: Aww Whatever… I'm not doing it!

z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains: You get your but over here or I'll get it myself!

Gizmo: Come and Get me!

z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains: THAT'S IT GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE! Excuse me… (Walks away and comes back dragging Gizmo across the room with his head face-down.) NOW TALK FOR ME!

Gizmo: Hey that hurt! Snot… she (point to me) does not own anything except this story and Crystal…. Thanks balancedhex for your continuation of support and that stuff etcetera.

Crystal: (Walks over) Hey am I supposed to do the intro again?

z0MBIEgiRLL0vesBrains: oh oops sorry Gizmo…

Gizmo: I hate you all! You're all snot!

Crystals POV

I woke up again, there were shiny silver restraints on my arms, leg and midriff. Where was I? Wait… I was still in the tower! OH. MY. GOD! I was ready to kill someone. Then the boy with the black hair; Robin? Was that his name? Walked in. he looked at me with this weird face, It was not fear but not bravery either, it was that he looked more weary? Yeah, he looked weary. Then he turned and ran out of the room. _What was that?_ I thought. Soon the silver restraints on my arms and body were lifted off me. I stood up, the world was spinning. Whoa, I was shaky. I sat back on the bed. Then the green boy came back into the room.

"Hey! Umm… BB? That's your name right?" I asked.

"Yup." BB replied then there was an awkward silence, only for a few minutes though. "Wait your talking without anger!" A huge white smile came across his face ear to ear, with one little fang pointing out. I laughed. "What? Is there tofu in my teeth?" BB asked. I laughed again.

"No." I replied through my laughter.

Starfire's POV

I saw the blonde girl and Beast Boy walk in.

"Greetings friends!" I ran up to the girl, "What is your favorite color? What do you like to do? Where are you from? Will you be my friend?"

"Uh… My favorite color is icy blue… I like to read… I'm not telling you where I'm from, and No I will not be your friend, I don't even know you!" she said. I took a step back and looked at the girl. She was wearing brown cargo pants with a blue shirt with eclipses shaped together like a triangle. Just then the alarm sounded Red lights were flashing, and the sound blaring the alarm.

"Cyborg where is the trouble?" Robin asked.

"It's Jonny rancid. He's at the pizza place!" Cyborg replied.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

"UHH ROBIN..." BB said, "What about Crystal?"

"You keep her here!" ROBIN SAID. "TITANS… GO!"

And four of the five titans left.

Beast Boys POV

_What to do? Really, what should I do? The Titans left, and I'm stuck with the girl. That's it! _I was thinking.

"Hey! Are you going to tell me your name now?" I asked. After a long pause…

"Fine." "My name is Crystal." Crystal replied.

Robin's POV

As Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and I sped to the pizza place; Johnny Rancid was driving up and down the street leaving nasty black marks on the road. People were hiding under tables, behind cars, and in the back of the pizza place. Many were streaming down the street trying to leave the general area of Johnny.

"Titans, this street belongs to me now" Johnny said with a laugh shooting off a round of bullets.  
"I don't think so Johnny!" I responded "Titans GO!" Starfire flew off firing starbolts at Johnny who drove right by them as they hit the ground.  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven took two large pieces of concrete and brought them together attempting to make a Johnny sandwich but failed as he just drove up one piece and jumped off landing back on the ground unharmed. He then raced past us.

"Catch me if you can!" He screamed.  
"I'm going follow behind!" I shouted as I took off after Johnny.  
"I thought the little bird had had enough. Maybe after this!" Johnny rammed into my bike throwing me off balance. I quickly gained it back, and being me, I rammed him back only this time staying locked with Rancid. My red and his black paint chipping off of our motor cycles, and sparks flying everywhere.  
"I'm only just getting started!" I shouted back. Johnny and I swerved back and forth a bit just barley hitting telephone poles on the way.  
"Let's see if the little bird likes to fly!" Johnny said pulling ahead of me and he jumped over a pile of rocks. I quickly followed.

BB's POV

I looked back where Crystal was just standing. She wasn't there! One of our windows was broken, and so I looked out it. I saw nothing. Great. What was Robin going to think! I turned around for one second! It was not my fault. I better catch her though.

Scarlett Spider's POV

I heard of this great new villain. He had his own giant mechanical dog too! He would be a great addition to my team! But he is also very old. Oh well. I ran to the bright orange triangle pizza building, and started to watch the older black haired older guy fight this younger teen who seemed to be very well at fighting but noticing the bright traffic light uniform, I freaked. In this town it was protected by Robin… _The_ boy wonder. I looked on as I was watching, a tameranean, a cyborg, and a half demon were chasing along too. As I watched the team defeat my, was going to be recruit, I was thinking; _Holy crap! I'm screwed! _I quickly got out of there and called my team. I needed the water-girl! I needed Crystal!

"Hello? Scarlett Spider? What is it?" Shade asked.

"Shade! Imaginary! How are you doing on getting the girl, I need her to dominate the world!" I said into the communicator.

"Umm…" Shade trailed off both had a small blush on their faces.

"NO! If you failed this-" I was cut off by imaginary.

"We are tracking her down but she has more powers than we expected. We have her on a trail. But one of the Teen Titans has her. If she joins the Titans, We are never getting her!"

"Well, TRY HARDER!" I screamed then cut off my call. "If they fail… oh they are screwed…" I mumbled under my breath.

SilverCat's POV

I was taking a run across Jump City, while looking for any trouble. I had heard of this Slade-guy, but I wasn't sure if he was too hard to work against. So, like I said, I was running I was wearing no shoes because of my cat-like paws. But I was wearing sweat pants, and a hoodie. The hoodie was to hide my cat ears and I was looking down so no one would notice the oddly shaped hood. I had my silver tail neatly tucked into the back of my sweatpants.

I wasn't looking where I was going so when I bounced of yet another person I continued, barely looking at the person. But on this one I had to do a double take. Yep. I was right, this boy who was about my age, was green.

"Hey Dude!" The green boy yelled at me I stopped and looked up. We stared at each other for a minute, sizing each other up. Then I smiled. He cracked up. When I saw the sole fang, I realized who he was.

"Hey Beast boy!" I called.

Charlotte's POV

I was in my white punch-buggy convertible, driving around Jump City where I found a large ice wall. Being a hero, I followed the trail of ice. At the end of the trail I found a blonde girl sliding along the ice wall while creating it. Whoa. I thought I was the only one who could control water. I figured that she was going about 30 mph. I sped to catch up. When I looked behind me though her trail was disappearing 10 mph. I finally was next to her.

"HEY!" I yelled. She looked at me and I froze. I used my powers and broke out of the ice. I chased after her.

IM SO SORRY! I WILL HAVE THE REST OF THE CHARECTERS BUT I NEED TO PUT THIS UP ITS KILLING ME!

I know I hate cliff hangers but c'mon I hate suicide too. I will take 2 more character so far you are all approved. I do have a max. This was 1566 words so yay! I REWARD MYSELF! So thanks for reading and peace!


End file.
